Autarch Bolin
As an Autarch, Bolin is one of the most powerful figures in Desolate Era and participated in the Dawn War against the Sithe. Bolin is ferocious and ruthless in battle, crushing Sithe outposts quickly and efficiently. He killed the father of Hawkfang, a Sithe Exalt, who knew that his end had come the moment he encountered Bolin. During the final battle of the Dawn War, Bolin, fearing defeat, left behind many estate worlds with treasure to nurture future cultivators which thus aided Ji Ning's cultivation. Although other Autarch's are said to have made contingency plans as well, their legacies are not known to have been found. Bolin is the master of the Claw Daobirth Essence and the creator of the Aeonian Race. He later comes to master the Samsara Daobirth Essence as well, becoming the first Autarch to master two Daobirth Essences. Overview Bolin is described as a tired-looking, white haired man who is ravishingly handsome and evokes an uncontrollable yearning for him in others. His original appearance was vastly different but has changed due to his ruminations about life and death. Currently, he appears to be the font of all life while also the final resting place of the dead as he treads the fine line between them. Bolin originally became a Hegemon through his claw arts but was stuck at that level for many years. He then began to meditate on other Daos such as Space, Time, Sword, Saber, Darkness and mastered nine Daos to the Hegemon level before fusing them with his Dao of the Claw. This allowed him to achieve the Daobirth level where one Dao was born out of many, the Claw Daobirth essence, and thus he attained Autarchy. History Before their meeting, Ji Ning find hints about the existence of Autarch Bolin through searching Sithe memories, where he saw an Autarch unleashing extremely destructive claw strikes. These clawmarks remain on the Stone Hellephant Wall, undisturbed by the passage of time, and was able to grant Ji Ning new insights to the Dao. Ji Ning obtains a Verdant Azuresoul left behind by Autarch Bolin in a beastworld and uses it to tame a Chaos Primordial, Flamewing. Bolin first appears in the gathering of Autarchs held after Ji Ning mastered his Eternal Omega Dao of the Sword and notices that Ji Ning was bound to him by Karma due to the aid he rendered to him through the treasures he had left behind. Bolin and the other Autarchs later fought in the Dusk War. During the war, his avatar was captured by Sithe Temple Formations and destroyed. Bolin was later trapped in the strongest Sithe weapon, The Grassland World, and ambushed by Sithe who were stronger than Exalts, later revealed to be Sourcewalker Autarchs. Bolin's true body and Truesoul was destroyed and he was thought to have perished. However, at his end, Bolin awakened to the powers of Life and Death and was able to comprehend the Samsara Daobirth Essence, allowing him to retrieve his fragmented Truesoul to revive himself. His newfound comprehension also allowed Bolin to hide effectively as it repelled Karma and made it seem that Bolin was truly dead. Bolin was thus able to conceal himself within the Grassland World and give its position to the other Autarchs. This enabled the other Autarchs to predict its movements and set up a trap to ambush it. The ambush was initially successful and the Grassland World's Quintessence core, its power supply, was ignited. However, when Iyerre arrived, the tides were turned and the Autarchs were forced to flee. A last stand was made by the Autarchs against Iyerre as he proceeded to the Annihilation Hive which Ji Ning's Avatar was keeping dormant. The Autarchs assembled into a Sword Titan formation and attempted to break the Hive to no avail. Thus, they confronted Iyerre in his Grassland World but were defeated when Iyerre unleashed his invincible black warbeasts. Bolin was one of the two Autarchs to survive the onslaught, the other being Autarch Ekong, as Ji Ning awakened to the power of Oblivion after seeing the other Autarchs' demise. He was drawn into Ji Ning's estate world for protection, and later let out to train within the Grassland World when Iyerre retreated. Thankfully, as Ji Ning ascended to a Lord of Chaos, Bolin never had to fight again before the Dusk War ended. Bolin is later seen rejoicing as his fellow Autarchs are revived by Ji Ning. Bolin lives on within the cultivator Chaosverse, which Ji Ning, its Lord of Chaos, renamed as the Desolate Chaosverse. five personal disciples My fifth disciple, Bazu, was the most talented and the strongest of the five, far surpassing ordinary Hegemons retainers Hegemon Thousand Rhinos, a retainer of Autarch Bolin God Emperor Helong, a retainer of Autarch Bolin and a master of an otherverse A grand total of 318 Hegemonic legacies leftCategory:Autarch Category:Male Characters Category:Characters